Awoken
by Roaniegal
Summary: Awoken...what if Eric had awoken before Ariel could get away? If he had discovered his savior before Ursula's influence, would the tides have changed?


Ariel stroked his head softly, watching in wonder at the human that lay before her. Sighing she closed her eyes, and her thoughts, like they did often, came out of her mouth by mistake.

_"What would I give__  
__To live where you are?__  
__What would I pay__  
__To stay here beside you?__  
__What would I do to see you__  
__Smiling at me?___

_Where would we walk?__  
__Where would we run?__  
__If we could stay all day in the sun?__  
__Just you and me__  
__And I could be__  
__Part of your world"_

As he began to rouse, she heard the strange four legged creature's signature sound and knew it was sadly the time. She had to go. As she threw herself back into her sorrowful prison of water, she felt something keeping her there within sight.

Eric stood and Grimsby started to laugh at his protests of a girl saving him when they both heard a sharp cry. Looking towards the rocks, Eric dropped to his knees and crawled forward, nearly reeling back as he saw red hair in abundance. Reaching his hand out to the girl, she jerked back and bit her lip. He laughed and Grimsby all but dropped from shock. Walking closer, Eric smiled and Ariel jerked hard to try and get away but only managed to scream as blood mixed in the water. He flinched at the sound and he backed away, thinking she was frightened of him.

"Miss, I only wish to extend my thanks to you. You saved my life last night. I will not harm you. Please, mightn't I see you in full?"

"Eric, perhaps she cannot..."

"I cannot, Prince Eric."

"...Speak." Grimsby finished as Ariel interrupted him and looked away quickly.

"My father...if he knew I was here...he would kill me. Then, he would kill you. That is something I cannot bear. I have to get home. I have to...go."

"If your father holds something against me, he should come to me. Where do you live, Miss?"

"In a kingdom far away from you, Sir. I am a princess. Daughter to...to Athena and Triton, King of the Seven Seas."

"Of the seven...**_WHAT_**?!"

Crying out in pain, she jerked away from the rock and a loud rip sounded, along with blood turning the water crimson. Tears of pain leaked out her eyes and Eric stepped into the water, intending to help whatever was afflicting his savior, but she held up her hand and shook her head. "Come no closer. There are secrets...ones which should be kept. Leave and go into your kingdom, my Prince."

"Alright, I will. Just not without you!"

Grasping her by her stomach he blushed at suddenly realizing all which covered her bust was seashells, a pair of them. Pulling her up, he felt her go rigid and as he heard one last ripping sound he looked to see that was had made the sound to find she had not legs but a tail of the brightest emerald stone. Nearly dropping her in surprise, he set her down and choked out his response.

"Ma...ma...mermaid?!"

Her hair fell into her eyes as she lowered her head. "Yes. I...am the youngest princess. I've had a fascination with humans since I was young. I was up on the surface last night, seeing those bright colors in the sky. And...I watched your ship catch aflame. I brought you to shore, I couldn't bear to watch you die...any human die...when you began to arouse, I tried to flee but my stupid tail...the blasted thing...got caught between the rocks. I would have been long gone if not for that. And you would have assumed my father had had great mercy upon your kind for once. As _if_."

She scoffed at the idea of it and he traced her jaw line, aching his eyebrow at her sudden sarcasm. "King Triton...dislikes humans?"

Ariel nodded and quietly explained as her gaze was dragged to the sea. "Yes, since he blames them for my mother's death. But I don't. I want to know more...I want to be like you, if I had the power to do so, I would walk among you. Could even...fall in love without it being forbidden. But I cannot."

"Like hell you cannot! I will teach you, show you, my world. You saved me. My life is yours. If that is your wish, I will grant it. Every week, we will meet here and I will teach you all about us. Is there anything I can do for that tail...?"

"Ariel. My name is Ariel. And, no there isn't. Just have to let it stop bleeding. It will be fine."

For the first time, Eric looked at it and all but retched. It looked awful, and agonizingly painful. Rips mauled the left side and his savior blushed deeply and curled it behind herself, grimacing in pain as she did so. "I am sorry for your tail, Ariel. If I can..."

She held her hand up and shook her head with a soft smile that all but hypnotized the young Prince. "Saving your life is reward enough. If all I must pay in price is a ripped tailfin, then I am lucky. My father...oh, Lord. I best get going. I'll need to get home before Dad has all of Atlantica searching for me, if he doesn't already."

He couldn't help but laugh at her suddenly flustered appearance and he took her hand. "I mean it. I will be here, at this spot, every two days awaiting for our lessons. If you come then okay. And...Thank you for saving my life. The Kingdom of Cabara would be an heirless kingdom."

Giggling, she rushed home, her hand burning from his touch. She threw her head back and laughed until the salty sea water grasped her shredded fin and brought the pain to her attention.

As she was finishing up her treatment in the medical bay, her father came storming in and his trident glowing dangerously. She shrugged it off, and though suspicious, her father let it go.

In the following weeks, Ariel would make a decision that would forever alter both the land and sea.


End file.
